


【TK】懲罰(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 校園Play。高中生堂本光一(18歲) x 英文老師堂本剛(28歲)
Kudos: 1





	【TK】懲罰(完)

下午三點操場上擠滿學生，這周的體育課連續上兩堂，是因為上周暴雨無法上體育課，索性老師們將體育課與本科對調。

「堂本光一、堂本光一？」操場上體育老師正在點名，發現少了位學生。

「鈴木老師，光一君被英文老師叫去了。」一名女學生舉手，將下課前英文老師把堂本光一叫走的事實轉述。

「喔，那我們繼續點名。」體育老師在堂本光一名字旁邊畫了個圈做記號，繼續清點學生人數。  
\--

三點的陽光還有些強烈，在肌膚上停留太久時間會產生灼熱感，不時吹過的微風只能暫時紓緩散熱，卻無法排解內心的燥熱。

被銬在天台上的人微微扭動身體，白色襯衫釦子被解開、敞開的白皙胸膛被陽光照得有些泛紅，汗珠從胸膛滑落腹部，最後往下身匯流。褪下的制服長褲被放在一旁，低腰內褲勉強遮擋著挺立的高聳、前端浸濕了一塊，身後緊緊咬著玻璃製的串珠，如果不緊縮隨時都有滑落的疑慮，到時候好不容易填滿的白濁會潺潺流出，想到這裡分身更加腫脹，心臟加速跳動。

「嗯…」好幾次差點呻吟出聲，只能死命咬著下嘴唇卻又不敢太用力，如果把嘴唇咬破了待會肯定會被懲罰。

天台的門傳來被打開的聲音，有人慢慢走近來。

「唔──」眼罩被取下，強烈的陽光照射刺痛狹長眼眸，眼角落下的淚水不知道是陽光造成的亦或是看見眼前人的感動，還是長時間被快感籠罩產生的快意。

幫他取下眼罩的人逕自走向不遠處架設的攝影機，見他修長手指操作著機械，盯著小螢幕看錄下的畫面露出愉悅的笑容。

「高潮幾次了？」關閉攝影機電源，那人慢悠悠走向自己，張合的三角小嘴流瀉出軟糯嗓音。

「兩、兩次…啊───」後穴緊咬的拉珠被突然跩出，弓起身體接受下身傳來的快感，挺立的高聳噴出白濁。

「嘖嘖，幸好有內褲包著，不然弄髒了怎麼辦。」伸出食指抵住漸漸長成鋒利輪廓的下巴，將下巴往上抬使他仰視自己。

吭噹－

西裝褲皮帶扣撞擊地板的聲響使剛高潮後的人一陣顫抖，無法別開頭只能垂眸試圖避開露骨的灼熱視線。

「這次考試英文科沒拿滿分…」依舊是慢悠悠的口吻，兩人距離越拉越近，直到炙熱的碩大抵住彼此的慾望。

「老師…對不起…」

帶著哭腔的顫抖嗓音著實令人內心盪漾，被喚做老師的人放開他下巴，食指順著脖頸往下描繪，先是用指甲劃過挺立的乳尖，引起另一陣顫抖，再往下經過毫無多餘脂肪的腰部，輕擦過恥骨再用手掌覆蓋上腰側臀邊，用力拍打一下後探向後方。

「光一君，準備好接受懲罰了嗎。」

「請剛老師懲罰。」

得到滿意的回覆後將堂本光一翻過身去使他被對著自己，碩大抵在高潮過幾次的穴口，感覺到被抵著、穴口一陣收縮。

「這裡已經迫不及待了啊～」

被調侃的人羞澀的把臉埋在高舉的手臂，感覺到身後的碩大並不急著進入自己，像是試探般進入一點便退出，甚至故意欺負他似的用炙熱的碩大拍打他撅起的臀瓣。

「剛老師…」堂本光一實在忍不住了小聲叫喚。

剛才串珠被跩出後帶來的高潮收縮使原本填滿甬道的白濁潺潺流出，順著大腿根部滑下，因高潮而敏感的身體放大所有感受，此刻甬道渴望被炙熱的碩大填滿，而不是其他道具玩弄。

「光一君想要被怎麼懲罰呢？」附在耳邊的慵懶低音像是魔鬼的誘惑，嘴唇慢慢摩娑發紅發燙的耳廓，不時伸出濕軟舌尖舔弄。

「請老師…用力…進來」本來就敏感的耳朵被玩弄著，更加不敢抬頭，只能將  
渴望小聲對著牆說。

「聽不太清楚呢。」嘟起三角嘴親了下耳尖，下身抵在結實的臀瓣中輕輕抽動，就是不願進入。

「剛…插我…」實在忍不住了，堂本光一噙著淚水轉過頭看著滿臉和藹笑容的堂本剛，紅腫的嘴唇說出了難以啟齒的慾望。

「啊─啊──」

被狠狠進入到底，空虛的甬道被炙熱強制撐開，瞬間撞擊到深處的稚嫩。堂本光一仰起下巴發出滿足的嬌喘聲，充滿情慾的狹長眼眸被打濕的瀏海稍微遮掩，卻也遮蓋不了滿臉的色氣。

「光一君好緊呢～」炙熱的慾望被高熱的甬道緊緊吸吮著，每次的抽插都能感受到經過敏感處時甬道不自主的收縮。

堂本光一享受著身下帶來的陣陣酥麻快感，胸膛底在粗礪的牆上隨著被撞擊的擺動摩擦著挺立的乳尖，而高聳的下身也想被撫慰。

像是明白堂本光一心思，堂本剛幫他把銬著的雙手從鐵條上解開，雖然雙手還是被銬著，但已經不再被限制高舉，可以自由活動了。

「嗯嗯－老師快點──」

雖然雙手已經可以放下，但沒有堂本剛的應允，堂本光一不敢擅自撫慰自己，只能將手挪到胸前蹂躪紅艷的乳尖，臀部則配合堂本剛的動作擺動腰肢，將碩大往更深處納入。

「我們過去那裡。」突然停下動作，堂本剛扶著堂本光一發軟的腰部，引領他往天台邊緣走。

「不、剛、不要！」看到堂本剛所指的地方，是圍著鐵絲網的天台邊緣，只要操場上有學生抬頭便能輕易發現他們。想到這裡使堂本光一緊張的縮緊後穴，不敢踏出腳步。

「嘶－乖～」被這一縮緊差點交代出來，堂本剛停頓腳步調整呼吸，隨即扣著堂本光一的腰部、頂弄著逼迫他往前進。

「老師…嗚…真的不要啊…」身後被頂弄的快感使堂本光一有些腿軟被迫向前，視線所及已經能看到操場上學生運動的身影，堂本光一回頭望向堂本剛哀聲試圖求饒。

「乖～只要光一君快點讓我射就好了，嗯～」看到堂本光一滿臉的委屈與哀求，堂本剛有些心軟，但在天台上做的懲罰可是堂本光一自己提出，他當然有責任滿足他。

走到鐵絲網邊，看見操場上的學生正運動奔跑著，有時傳來尖叫聲使堂本光一更加緊張，身後的堂本剛正用力進出著自己，快感與緊張使他緊緊抓住鐵絲網，晃動的節奏使鐵絲網也嘎嘎作響。

「老師…摸我…」介於青澀與成熟間的臉龐此刻寫滿不成熟的色氣，雙手抵在鐵絲網上無法順利撫弄自己，只能側過臉哀求帶給自己快感的男人。

「叫聲好聽的就解開。」

「吱呦～啊──」對準敏感處用力頂弄幾下，惹的堂本光一發出高亢的音階。

堂本剛滿意的替他解開手銬，束縛被解開的瞬間，堂本光一一手握住早就釋放過幾次的下身快速套弄著，另手將兩隻手放入發出嬌喘聲的嘴裡，側著臉讓身後的堂本剛看見他正在模仿口交的動作，不時伸出紅嫩舌頭舔弄手指。

「fufufu～扣醬學壞了啊～」堂本剛咬了下嘴唇，確定他肩膀抵著鐵絲網不會受傷，便將堂本光一的左腳抬起，這姿勢能讓自己更深入，接著加快撞擊速度，往最深處的稚嫩頂弄。

「啊──嗚－」含著手指的小嘴口齒不清的叫喊，比起敏感處的高潮，堂本光一更喜歡被用力插入深處頂弄的快感，配合堂本剛的動作加快撫慰自己的速度。

噹噹－下課鐘聲響起，底下學生發出歡呼。

「啊啊啊───吱呦～」在一次的猛烈撞擊下，堂本光一達到高潮，克制不了的呻吟被鐘聲掩蓋住，高潮的甬道緊緊吮咬著炙熱的碩大不規則收縮，堂本剛被突如其來的緊緻逼的釋放。  
\--

「把這個穿上吧。」

原本穿著的內褲已經濕的一塌糊塗，要繼續穿著上課是不可能的了，堂本剛從西裝褲口袋拿出備用內褲遞給堂本光一。

「剛老師，您確定這個適合學生穿嗎。」堂本光一瞪著遞給自己的內褲，不，在他認知裡這不能叫內褲好嗎！螢光綠的兩條帶子跟勉強擋住私處的布塊，屁股處還根本沒遮擋。

「光一同學，別忘了懲罰還沒結束哦~」依舊是不急不徐的口吻，見堂本光一沒有要穿上的意思，堂本剛將已經穿上的內褲又要脫下「還是你想穿我這件？」

「老師！」羞怯的滿臉通紅小聲叫道，堂本光一快速把情趣內褲穿上，他可不要穿堂本剛穿過的，到時候肯定滿腦子想著他。

「fufufu~轉過去。」在堂本光一轉過身後，用濕紙巾擦拭臀部，再把另一款較小號的矽膠製拉珠小心放入。

「恩亨~」高挺的鼻間發出軟綿綿嘆息，堂本光一撅著臀部等待他幫自己善後。堂本剛在確認大腿根部跟小腿上的白濁都擦乾淨後，小力拍打了下白皙的臀瓣。

「去上課吧。」

「欸？老師，這樣我怎麼上課啊！」

「不管，如果體育老師問我，我就說你早離開了。」不理會堂本光一的撒嬌，既然是懲罰，就得有始有終。

「嗚...剛好過分...」雖然嗓音是委屈的，但眼神卻是充滿期盼。

堂本光一整理好服裝儀容，表情又恢復平常的冷漠，關上天台的門離開。

堂本剛則將散亂在天台上的東西收拾乾淨，開啟攝影機電源，走到鐵絲網邊，將鏡頭拉近操場，對著正要跑操場的堂本光一。

「fufufu~」食指輕輕點在三角嘴上，有些話欲言又止，但除了自己也沒人能聽到。

「好好享受懲罰哦，扣——醬——」

西裝褲口袋裡還有一個遙控器，堂本剛盯著跑步的人，拇指摩挲著按鈕。

END


End file.
